Stranger in the Night
by justpvpn
Summary: A mysterious woman appears outside the dojo, wounded from battle. The group welcome her. Whatwill happen next?
1. Who the hell is this?

A/n: this is my first Ruroni Kenshin so….be nice! ^-^ Guess what?!?! It's 2:30 am right now ^^ isn't that wonderful? Power to the insomniacs!! Any way this fic has an Original character in it. There may be romance later on *cheesy grin * but my oc has red hair sooooooi don't think she will be with Kenshin ^-^;;  
  
Disclaimer: …..I OWN ALL!!!!! *is hit by a frying pan* I was just joking .O  
  
  
  
  
  
Three dark figures loomed out at her. She laughed as one swung a katana at her. She moved aside gracefully, her red hair streaming behind her. Her ice blue eyes shone with feral delight.  
  
" You want some of me, do you?" She said her voice alive with mirth. ' Fools they don't know who they fight against' she thought as she dodged once again.  
  
"Fine have it your way." Her twin katanas were out before her opponents could blink. Two twirling blades of death. The biggest of the three men lunged at her, hoping to be blanketed by the darkness of the night. 'They don't learn do they?' She dodged once again, only this time her left blade came down in the man's back. She pulled the blade out of its sheath of flesh. The other two looked at her fear evident in the dim lighting.  
  
"You still wish to fight me?" She asked. Her voice soft and calm in the blood soaked night. Suddenly the dying man pulled out a dagger and slashed her leg. She screamed out in shock. The other two saw the rage in her eyes and did the wise thing, they ran. The man on the ground convulsed once for then laid still.  
  
" SHIT!" The woman yelled. Her eyes wandering to the long wound on her left calf. She groaned, not out of pain but pure frustration.  
  
" I just got this gi!" She screamed into the night." Damn muggers! They could see I carried blades! Why couldn't they just be smart for once and walk away?!" She said, talking to her self. She looked up and realized she was standing outside of some kind of dojo. As she looked at the gate it was flung open, and out stepped a man with red hair to rival her own. He stared at her and then walked up to her. She stared at him with confusion on her face, her hands wandering to the hilts of her katanas.  
  
"Sessha means you no harm." The man said a warm smile coming to his face.  
  
"Why are you kind? You don't know me! You're a swordsman, I could be your enemy."  
  
" But you' re not." Her replied that smile still on his face. That smile made her uneasy.  
  
"Come inside, and we will fix your wound" He motioned for her to follow him as she walked inside.  
  
"What is your name?" the man asked.(it's kenshin alright -.-)  
  
"My name is Hosatsu."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: AHHHHHHHH! I DON'T LIKE IT . but I'll post it anyway ^^;; If some of you wonderful nice kind caring people out there like it…PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I NEED MORAL SUPPORT HERE! Why do I give Moukeru vacations!?!?! 


	2. Umm....hello Miss Kaoru

A/N: AHHHH! IFEEL LOVED ^^ YOU REVIEWED! ^^ You're all the greatest! *Jumps around and giggles insanely* woah…. Did I just giggle? Weird! Anwayz! I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do with this story but I shall try anyway!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN *is hit by a frying pan* …..nothing *sulks*  
  
  
  
She trailed behind him her feet not making a single sound against the cold wood floor. He paused for a moment at a door and then entered. She stared at the door contemplating it. 'This could be a trap! But why would he wish to catch me? His smile is so kind, it's almost scary. I guess just this once I'll trust someone.' She followed him, still silent.  
  
He stopped at another door but this time he opened it.  
  
"Kaoru!" his voice rang out in the still night. She heard a shift in the room and someone grumbling. A very ruffled young woman came to the doorway.  
  
"What?! Kenshin I'm trying to sleep!" The young woman hissed. 'heh heh heh! This one looks like a handful. Poor Himura-san. ' Hosatsu laughed to herself. Suddenly the young woman saw her, eyes widening in shock.  
  
" KENSHIN! How come you didn't say someone was injured?" The young girl, Hosatsu guessed she was Kaoru, whispered.  
  
"Gomen nasai Kaoru-dono" Kenshin replied slightly embarrassed. At that Hosatsu couldn't help it,she laughed. Kenshin stared at her and then slowly a sheepish smile appeared across his face. Kaoru just smiled, her sweet innocent smile.  
  
" I'm fine. Thank you for your concern though. Himura-san here said to come inside and get my wound treated." Hosatsu said her face calm.  
  
"Well I don't care! Come into my room and I'll bandage it up for you." Kaoru said, no more like demanded. Hosatsu looked at her, 'She's so naïve…unlike me. She's sweet though and Kenshin seems kind enough. I must leave in the morning no matter what though! Trouble always seems to find me and it must not find these kind people' Little did she know that trouble found them just as often as it did her…  
  
  
  
A/N: AHHHHHHH! It's to short . but I can't think of anything else right now. I have ideas for my new Inuyasha fic running through my head! I can't get them out! So tomorrow I shall finish writing and/or post my first Inuyasha fic!!!!! ^^;; It has an oc as well. Ugh! I have to man damn oc's .but they're fun ^^;; Oh, was anyone wondering who Moukeru is? *crickets chirp* Well I guess not! But I shall tell you anyway. Moukeru is my muse/minion although he demanded a vacation -.-;; so BLAME HIM IF THE STORY SUCKS!!!!!!! .* (ha ha ha it's all our fault now Moukeru XP) anyway this is all for today! Thanks for reading…..Is anyone reading? Please tell me you're reading! ;_; 


End file.
